Cumpleaños¿feliz?
by Sly-88
Summary: Pansy odia los cumpleaños, pero tal vez un cierto rubio la haga cambiar de opinión.// Reviews serán recibidos con agrado xD


**Es un fic corto que se me ocurrio xD espero les guste como a mi me gustó la idea =D Esta escrita en primera persona, Pansy narra.**

* * *

Odio los cumpleaños, no sé porque a la gente les gustan tanto. En mi casa, sobre todo cuando era pequeña hacian un fiestón cada vez que cumplía un año más de vida. Yo odiaba esas fiestas, no conocía a ningun niño/niña que iba y no me interesaba conocerlos. Claro que recibía buenos regalos, pero de todas formas eso no me satisfacía.

No soy una chica muy material, lo tengo todo, desde que nací. Se puede decir que nací en una cuna de oro, nunca he luchado por lo que he querido, siempre lo he tenido todo, así de fácil.

En mi primer año en Hogwarts, estaba muy emocionada, pensé que todo sería tranquilo, que nadie me conocería ahí, pero me equivoqué.

_Flash back_

_-tú debes ser Parkinson- me dijo un niño de mi altura, con cabellos rubios y ojos electrizantes de color plomos._

_-si- le dije, asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez que hablaba._

_-mis padres me informaron que hoy cumples 11 años- me dijo el rubio. _

_-no es cierto- le mentí, no quería recordarlo._

_-mis padres nunca me mentirían- me aseguró el niño blanco._

_-¿cuál es tu nombre? me pareces conocido- le pregunté, examinándolo._

_-claro, soy Draco Malfoy, he asistido a casi todos tus cumpleaños- me respondió. _

_-ah claro, sí recuerdo. Mucho gusto- le dije. Le extendí mi pequeña mano para que la tomara. Él la tomó con delicadeza y luego la besó._

_-el gusto es mío, creo- me dijo, mirándome con disgusto. La verdad era que yo no era una niña muy agraciada, tenía la nariz un poco fea, por así decirlo, mis ojos azules y aveces verdes en la luz, sobre todo en el verano. Mis cabellos eran marrones claros, y largos, llegaban a mi cintura. Mi figura era delgada, tal vez demasiado._

_-si, claro- le dije, mirándolo tímidamente._

_-bueno, en fin, no quiero alargar nuestro gracioso encuentro. Esto es para tí- me dijo Draco y me mostró un paquete que sostenía en sus manos._

_-no lo quiero- le dije._

_-lo siento mucho, pero me temo que debes aceptarlo es de mal gusto no aceptar regalos- me informó, mirándome con odio._

_Hice un gesto molesto y lo tomé a regañadientes._

_-ábrelo- me ordenó. Obedecí. Era una muñeca de porcela muy hermosa. La miré con ojos ilusionados, en verdad me gustó bastante, pero traté de esconderlo._

_-grgracias- le dije, casi tartamudeando._

_-de nada, lo compró mi madre. Las mujeres tienen buen gusto. Al menos ella sí- opinó. _

_-bueno, dile gracias- le dije sonriendo._

_-jaja, mejor no sonrías Parkinson...Le haré saber a mi madre. Buenas noches- me dijo y se fue con una fría carcajada._

_Fin del flashback._

* * *

Mi segundo, tercer y cuarto año fueron iguales. Cada 22 de Septiembre Draco se acercaba a mí para darme un regalo por mi cumpleaños. Incluso en mi cuarto año entró a mi recamara mientras aún dormía. Era muy molesto. En segundo año me regaló un cofre de plata para guardar joyas. En tercer año me regaló un libro acerca de magia negra antigua (era muy interesante) y en cuarto año me regaló un brazalete con un dige en forma de "P".

_Flash back_

_-ahh Draco me asustaste- le dije mientras me despertaba._

_-lo siento Pansy, pero debo darte tu regalo antes de irme- me dijo, sentándose en mi cama. Draco y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigos, erámos muy cercanos y nos confiabamos todo. No había secretos entre nosotros._

_-¿a dónde vas? y tú sabes más que nadie que odio los regalos- le dije, molesta._

_-lo siento, pero no me importa. Debo ir al campo, hay práctica de quiditch- me informó._

_-vale, vaya, lo abro luego-_

_-no nada que ver, ábrelo rápido para ver si te gusta- me ordenó._

_-ayy Draco que odioso eres a veces- le dije, aún molesta pero un poco más tranquila. Rompí la envoltura que reveló una cajita de terciopelo. La abrí y era un brazalete, con un dige "P"._

_-wow, es lindo- le dije sonriendo._

_-ya ves, y dices que odias los cumpleaños- me dijo sonriendo._

_-siguen sin gustarme- le comenté._

_-ya bueno, es tu problema, ven, te lo pongo-_

_Estiré mi muñeca para que me lo ponga. En segundos ya tenía mi brazo liberado y mi muñeca adornado con el regalo. _

_-es lindo- murmuré, bajito para que no me escuche._

_-lo sé, soy bueno escogiendo regalos- me dijo sonriendo picaramente._

_-saliste a tu madre-_

_-odio admitirlo-_

_-debes irte- le dije, cortante._

_-si, nos vemos luego Parkinson, feliz cumpleaños- me dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él._

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

Draco siguió regalándome cosas en los siguientes años. En quinto me regaló un hermoso vestido, en sexto me regaló unos aretes y un dige para mi pulsera en forma de "Y". No me quiso explicar por qué, no lo entendía, mi segundo nombre empezaba con C, no con Y, y mi apellido también empezaba con P.

Hoy es 22 de septiembre, estoy en séptimo año y es el colmo, porque Draco ha organizado una fiesta para hoy. Los chicos apartir de quinto hasta septimo están invitados (claro que solo de Slytherin).

Después que le he repetido que odio los cumpleaños, me viene con esto. Se supone que es una fiesta sorpresa, pero soy buena para leer la mente de las personas (literalmente) y pude darme cuenta rápido de sus intenciones.

-Pansy, sal de ese cuarto ahora mismo o sino entro yo y te saco- su voz se escuchó desde afuera de mi cuarto.

Yo me estaba alistando para la fiesta: me había puesto un vestido negro que relucía mi figura. Mis cabellos largos caían en ondas por mis hombros y cintura. Mi rostro había cambiado bastante con el paso de los años y ya no lucía mal, me veía bonita.

Le abrí antes de que derribe la puerta. Cuando me vio su mirada mostraba aprobación.

-te ves...- quiso decir, pero no terminó la oración.

-lo sé, me veo bien- la termine por él. No dijo nada y me llevó a la sala común de nuestra casa. Abajo estaban muchas personas, ninguno era mi amigo/amiga pero todos eramos conocidos. Me saludaron y recibí varios regalos, sonreí fingidamente a todos. La mayoría bailaba o tomaba junto a la mesa en donde estaba la comida y los tragos (Draco había conseguido firewhisky). Me alejé de la gente y sin que nadie me vea, salí de la fiesta y me fui directo a la torre de Astronomía.

Me senté en el piso, con mi cabeza mirando hacia arriba, en dirección a las estrellas.

-¿es tu lugar favorito no?-

_Esa voz...ayy Draco no me puedo escapar de ti_ pensé.

-es cierto, en todo el colegio- le respondí.

-se nota que no conoces el cuarto de requerimiento- me dijo, sentándose a mi costado.

-no- le respondí. -seguro tú si, sobre todo cuando sales con una chica-

-jaja Pansy, no seas celosa, sabes que tú eres mi chica- me dijo riendo. Draco tenía una pequeña fama de playboy, todas morían por él, menos yo.

-no soy tu chica- le corregí.

-si lo eres-

-ya basta-

-tú tranquilizate, es tu cumpleaños y te comportas horriblemente con tus invitados y conmigo- me reclamó.

-sabes que no me agradan los cumpleaños, y decides que como regalo me vas a dar una fiesta- le respondí, con cólera en los labios.

-ese no es mi regalo- me corrigió.

-¿hay más? Draco me vuelves locaaa- le dije furiosa.

-sí hay más, no entiendo porque estás tan molesta...- me dijo, acercándose a mí.

-porque...nunca me han gustado los cumpleaños y lo sabes y mira lo que haces...ayyyy-

-Pansy, sé que en el fondo te gusta lo que te regalo, tal vez la fiesta fue demasiado, pero quería hacer algo por ti, eso es todo- me confesó. Lo miré un poco apenada, le habia gritado y parecía que él tenia buenas intenciones.

-lo...siento Draquito...- le dije, haciendo un puchero.

-tú eres la irritante, odio cuando me llamas así- me dijo, mirándome con asco y luego riendo.

-lo sé-

-eres imposible-

-tú también- le dije, sacándole la lengua. -¿cuál es mi regalo?-

-lo sabía, te mueres por la curiosidad-

-sí, ahora dámelo, por favor- le rogué.

-ya tranquila- me dijo y sacó una cajita de su saco negro.

No tenía envoltura, era una cajita muy fina de color rojo. La abrí y había otro dige dentro, pero era la letra "D".

-oh...ya tentiendo por qué la "Y"- le dije, mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado claro y mis ojos luchaban por no encontrarse con los de él.

-¿recién? eres lenta Parkinson- me dijo riendo, pasando su mano derecha por sus rubios cabellos. Su mirada era pacifica y tranquila, sus mejillas tenían un tono rosa pálido y sus labios eran delgados, como me gustaban. Me miró con sus ojos hechizadores y no pude evitar perderme en su mirada...

-¿no te gusta...la idea?- me dijo, frescamente. Parecía que el tema no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. En cambio a mí me sudaban las manos y me dolía el estómago.

-no comprendo la idea- le aclaré, bajando mi mirada. Tomó mi mentó con sus dedos y alzó mi rostro para verme a los ojos. Se acercó poco a poco a mí.

-quédate quieta- me ordenó.

No me moví ni un centímetro, cerré mis ojos sin saber que exactamente esperar. Sentí como su aliento dulce embriagaba mi rostro, como sus labios empezaron a rozar los míos y luego como ejercieron una presión que me dejó en las nubes.

-¿y ahora? ¿entendiste?- me preguntó. No podía hablar. Draco nunca me había besado, no sabía que decir...en verdad no podía decir nada, de mis labios no salían palabras. Asentí con la cabeza, aún confundida.

-vaya que si eres lenta Parkinson- con eso dicho se paró. Me ofreció la mano para que yo la tomara y así me ayude a pararme. Seguía callada cuando me puse de pie. Sus ojos buscaban los míos y su rostro se acercaba de nuevo al mío. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura para que nuestros cuerpos estén totalmente pegados y nuestras caras a pocos centrímetros.

-te ves pálida- comentó. Su aliento fresco y dulce me embraguió nuevamente.

-..estoy bien- le dije con dificultad. Colocó una mano en mi mejilla y besó mis labios de nuevo, tiernamente.

-cambia de cara, tenemos una fiesta a la cual llegar- me dijo y yo asentí, dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro. Tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

-oye, te ves hermosa- me dijo antes de salir. Le sonreí y murmuré un gracias.

Draco Malfoy no soltó mi mano en todo el camino y no se separó ni un minuto de mi lado. Así empezamos nuestro camino, juntos, tomados de la mano... para siempre.

* * *

El mejor regalo del mundo lo recibí cuando tenía 17 años y nunca voy a olvidar nuestro primer beso.

Pansy Parkinson


End file.
